A se rapprocher trop près du feu, on finit par se brûler les ailes
by EmmaD.11
Summary: OS Goyle, Crabb et Malefoy vont dans la forêt. Harry, surpris, les suit. Il ne savait pas cependant, qu'il allait là-bas pour la dernière fois.


**Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, simplement...**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé**: Goyle Crabb et Malefoy vont dans la forêt. Harry, surpris, les suit. Il ne savait pas cependant, qu'il allait là-bas pour la dernière fois.

**Genre** : Yaoi Romance. Tragédie/Drame Deathfic.

**Posté le** : 13.05.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Merci beaucoup à Emeraude Noire pour me l'avoir corrigé ! :)

**NDA** : Je compte sûrement la ré-écrire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

C'était la nuit et dehors il faisait bon. Des étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel, afin de faire briller le monde. Des bruits de créatures magiques se faisaient entendre depuis la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. À la cabane d'Hagrid, des panaches de fumées grises, sortaient de la cheminée. Une bonne nuit de mai, celle où il faisait chaud. Un rire se fit entendre sortant d'une des fenêtres ouvertes destinée à une des tours. C'était Dean Thomas qui riait gaiement avec son ami, Seamus Finnigan. Plus loin, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ne se trouvaient que trois personnes. Le trio d'or. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur les canapés placés en face de la cheminée. Un doux feu ronronnait dans cette dernière. Deux gros grimoires étaient étalés sur la table en bois vernis. Les titres étaient cependant cachés en dessous de toutes les feuilles sur les potions.

« Hermione, nous avons encore une semaine ! » râla Ron qui jeta un regard en biais au bout de la plume qu'il percevait même avec les gestes futiles que faisait Hermione en écrivant si rapidement de gauche à droite.

« Vous pouvez parler ! Toi tu ne fais rien et Harry est encore en train d'explorer cette fichue carte ! » se plaignit rapidement Hermione en ne prenant même pas le temps de lever son nez de sa page afin de regarder Ron droit dans les yeux.

« Ouais, mais ça au moins c'est marrant ! » répliqua Ron en reprenant attention sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

« C'est clair que ton avenir va tout, sauf être marrant, Ronald Weasley ! » fit-elle rappeler d'un ton préfectoral.

Harry pouffa puis montra du doigt des pas dessinés sur lequel le nom de ''Argus Rusard'' était prescrit. Il se chamaillait avec Peeves qui ne cessait, apparemment, de chahuter de nouveau dans les couloirs ! Il y avait une semaine de cela, l'esprit Frappeur avait renversé toutes les armures du troisième étage !

« Hey ! Regarde, les Poufsouffles sont encore réveillés ! Moi qui croyais qu'ils dormaient sup… »  
« Tu sais ils ne sont pas comme tout le monde le prétend ! » coupa Hermione.  
« Et comment tu peux le savoir, toi ? » demanda Ron en levant le menton. « Je suppose que… »  
« Je l'ai lu dans… »  
« Tu vois ! »

Harry plissa ses yeux, ignorant totalement la chamaillerie de ses deux amis. Alors qu'il regardait que faisait toutes les maisons, il vit étrangement Malefoy, Crabb et Goyle qui sortaient de leur salle commune, à pas de loup. Que faisaient-ils en dehors de leurs dortoirs ? Avaient-ils des choses à faire qui ne devaient pas se voir ? Il fronça davantage les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils allaient beaucoup plus loin. Ils n'étaient même plus dans les cachots. Harry se leva tandis que Ron et Hermione se bataillaient encore, n'ayant même pas daigné à remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans l'attitude d'Harry. Il replia soigneusement la carte des Maraudeurs après avoir soufflé en pointant sa baguette dessus ''Méfaits accomplis'', puis la rangea dans sa poche – peut-être en aurait-il besoin ? Et il se dirigea vers le tableau.

« Tu vois ! Tu cris tellement qu'Harry p… »

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Ron car le portrait se referma sur lui dans un claquement sonore.

« Où allez-vous ainsi, petit garnement ? »

Harry ignora superbement la Grosse Dame puis se précipita au premier escalier, descendant les marches à vive allure. Il n'avait même pas prit sa cape d'Invisibilité avec tout ça ! Et quelle idée d'aller suivre des Serpentards ! Des _Serpentards_ ! Il se mordit la langue puis continua priant Merlin pour que personne ne se trouve sur son chemin. Encore quatre étages. Sa carte cognait contre lui au rythme de sa cadence. Il devait faire vite. Il se pouvait même qu'ils soient à l'instant… à leur destination ! Il avait sûrement fait une erreur et son instinct était vraiment nul, il n'aurait pas dû le suivre ! Quelle ironie… Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers du deuxième étage, il entendit du bruit. Son cœur cogna fort contre sa cage thoracique et il se plaqua instantanément contre le mur froid du couloir.

« Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est la crise, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Regardez tous ses problèmes qui courent ! Non mais comprenez… »

« Je comprends parfaitement, Minerva. » assura Dumbledore d'une voix paisible.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ils se dirigeaient vers lui. Que devait-il faire exactement ? Et s'ils le voyaient, que dirait-il pour justifier sa présence ? Surtout qu'ils parlaient de choses sérieuses ! Il fallait qu'il retourne, gentiment… en arrière. De plus, Dumbledore allait à coup sûr savoir qu'il sera là ! Durant sa deuxième année, il en avait eu l'expérience, dans la cabane d'Hagrid ! Il était persuadé que le directeur l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, ce jour-là ! Et à l'heure qu'il est ? Il serait si déçu ! Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Harry retenait inutilement son souffle, comme si cela faisait beaucoup trop de bruit. Il recula encore, encore un tout petit peu et… Oh !

« Mince… » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

S'il avait avancé un centimètre de plus, l'armure posée derrière serait tombée sur celle d'à côté, puis sur celle d'à côté… Et c'à aurait fait un domino géant ! Son cœur battait encore plus fort et il en avait mal. Ses jambes tremblaient et il n'entendit plus rien, d'ailleurs chose assez étrange... Dumbledore et McGonagall s'étaient arrêtés.

« Vous avez e… »  
« Dites-moi, Minerva… » demanda le directeur d'une voix grave.  
« Euh… oui, Albus ? » répondit le professeur de métamorphose d'une voix légèrement inquiète par le ton opté du vieil homme.

Harry savait qu'il dirait : N'avez-vous pas entendu ce… bruit ? » Sa respiration se faisait violente. Il n'avait plus pu la retenir. Malefoy et ses deux gorilles étaient loin, mais tout n'était pas fini. Le plus important était le fait que le directeur et la sous directrice – donc – ce dirigeaient vers _lui_ !

« J'ai bien acheté la cargaison de bonbons au citron ? Ma mémoire me fait souvent faux bond, et si par hasard j'ai oublié ceci, alors que ferais-je dans mon bureau lorsque je serais en pleine réflexion ? » questionna-t-il d'un air… très inquiet lui aussi…

« Oh ! Albus, vous m'aviez fait peur ! À l'instant j'ai cru que vous aviez vu un fantôme. »

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement puis planta son regard bleu brillant pile dans l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Minerva ne comprit pas cet air de malice puis emboîta le pas vers Harry. ''Non, non, non, pas par-là !'' se répétait-il sans cesse dans sa tête, paniqué à l'idée de se faire surprendre !

« Minerva, très chère, venez par ici ! » l'interpella Dumbledore en l'incitant à prendre le chemin inverse.

McGonagall se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais ne vouliez-donc pas aller là ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Harry vit Dumbledore répondre à McGonagall dans un chuchotis et, jamais il ne l'avait autant aimé ! Il venait à l'instant de lui sauver la vie …! Bien sûr, peut-être irait-il lui parler pour cette petite escapade mais… Harry n'avait pas le temps ! Le souffle haché, comme s'il avait couru des kilomètres sans s'arrêter, il sortit de sa poche la carte des Maraudeurs.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette au-dessus du tissu du parchemin.

Des lignes se relièrent entre elles afin de former une carte entière et il ne vit personne dans son entourage. Dumbledore et McGonagall se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur. L'histoire de la cargaison de bonbons au citron n'était pas si débile que ça… Quoique, c'était sûrement une chose vraie, le connaissant… Le regard d'Harry chercha partout les prénoms qui lui étaient pour l'instant utiles. Au bas de la carte, trois noms s'en suivaient. Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabb et Gregory Goyle. Ils étaient tous les trois en dehors du Château et se pavanaient à l'instant même dans le parc, se dirigeant gentiment vers la Forêt Interdite… Il haussa les sourcils – si hauts qu'ils se perdirent sous ses cheveux noirs désordonnés, puis décampa.

Encore un escalier et il parviendrait dans le hall d'entrée. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, rien que par principe ! Il sauta la dernière marche, ses pas claquant sur le sol, mais il n'en avait cure. Malefoy était dans la Forêt Interdite, par Merlin ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Déjà avec tous les soucis derniers, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils y mettent le feu ! Il activa le pas puis couru vers les grandes portes passant devant la grande Salle. Elles étaient ouvertes, comme quoi que les Serpentards étaient bien passés par-là… Il les ouvrit à la volée, les referment, tenant précieusement sa baguette dans sa main. Il faisait étrangement un peu frisquet et Harry eut rapidement des frissons.

Il descendit la pente, la nuit l'engloutissant. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire, vraiment, en cette nuit de mai ? Était-ce eux qui créaient autant de problèmes au sein de l'école ? Finalement, cela aurait été bien mieux qu'Hermione et Ron soient présents ! Il regarda en arrière, comme si ils allaient apparaître à l'instant. Mais il n'y avait personne, excepté le vent. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Malefoy et les deux autres étaient réputés pour être de futurs Mangemorts. Et si, et si par hasard il lui arrivait quelque chose, bon sang ? Des fois les Gryffondors avaient vraiment des actions purement irréfléchies !

Il descendit encore la pente, regardant de loin la maison d'Hagrid. Pour la deuxième fois, il se dit que sa cape d'Invisibilité était _utile_ ! Peut-être qu'il devrait retourner en arrière. Allez chercher des gens qui pourront un tant soit peu gérer la situation si elle venait à dégénérer. Enfin… pourquoi devrait-elle dégrader, finalement. Il n'y avait pas de raison, Harry savait parfaitement manier sa baguette alors s'il devait se battre ou bien même se défendre il aurait de quoi gagner ! Même face à trois lourdauds ! Oh que oui Malefoy était un lourdaud, c'était le plus lourd psychologiquement !

Harry eut de la chance, les fenêtres de la hutte d'Hagrid étaient cachées par des rideaux rapiécés ! Il continua son chemin, la lune se reflétant contre ses lunettes. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, même si ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il dépassa à vive allure l'habitat d'Hagrid, puis courut encore quelques mètres vers un immense cèdre qui se trouvait là. Une chose assez bien, car maintenant il était caché de tous ! Là, il sortit de nouveau la carte des Maraudeurs puis, n'ayant pas jeté le sort afin qu'elle soit vierge, il vit directement ce qu'il cherchait. Ils étaient au plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Étrange.

Harry rangea ce qu'il avait dans ses mains, puis détala le plus rapidement possible. Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, il vit des pas enfoncés dans la terre engourdie. Ils étaient passés par-là. Harry fronça les sourcils puis écarta les branches d'arbres qui lui gênaient. Il entendait des bruits étranges appartenant à toutes sortes d'animaux magiques. Malefoy était au centre de cette forêt, tandis que durant leurs première année, il avait eu peur comme jamais ! Est-ce le mal qui l'a renforcé ainsi ?

Harry hocha la tête puis accéléra. C'était bête d'être ici. Une erreur pesante qui envahit à l'instant ses pensées pourtant innocentes. Les feuilles des branches lui griffaient à certains endroits, mais peu importe. Il y était presque. Il avait froid, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte. Il entendait du son, autre que des cris de créatures. C'étaient des voix, des voix floues comme éloignées. Ses jambes tremblaient et il ne savait pas s'ils tremblaient car il avait froid, ou bien car il avait peur… Fermant les yeux pour faire le vide dans sa tête, il bifurqua à gauche. La nuit était là, et l'ennui aussi. Il ne voyait pas très bien, mais il fallait y faire avec. Les sons des voix se faisaient plus nets, de la même façon que les arbres se faisaient plus denses. Il était bientôt arrivé, il le savait parfaitement. Il en était dégouté et il le ressentait vraiment. D'aller en direction de sa Némésis, voulait-il que ça soit sa dernière nuit ?

Ne pensant à rien, pas même à ses amis, il s'engouffra dans l'obscurité. Il avait oublié, d'où qu'il soit, sa lumière était sa pensée. Il ne l'avait simplement pas allumé. Seul avec lui-même et l'angoisse, il continua grâce au courage réservé à Godric Gryffondor. Il se rapprochait… Il entendit le mal… Il entendit un rire mauvais. Et à qui il était ?

« Tu t'en rends compte ? » piailla Goyle en tapant du pied, hilare. « Faire tout ça derrière son dos ! »  
« Tais-toi. » claqua Drago Malefoy, strict. « Laisse-moi savourer cette réussite. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Malefoy avait sa baguette dans la main. De même pour lui, mais eux, il était trois, lui, il était là, accompagné de personne, pas même de Ron… Faire tout ça derrière le dos de qui exactement ? Qu'attendaient-ils et qu'allaient-ils faire, dorénavant ? Quel genre de connerie ? Ils n'avaient rien sur eux, peut-être que le problème était l'entourage. Harry regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'éventuel problème. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit trois balais. Des Nimbus 2001. Pour quelle raison avaient-ils besoins de balais ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas voler ! C'était une chose, mais de la faire la nuit… De quoi avaient-ils peur, dans ce cas ? Ils n'allaient tout simplement rien faire, voilà tout. Mais, ne sachant pour quelle raison, Harry voulait rester, et ses pieds avaient comme… prit racine dans la terre froide.

« De toute manière, personne ne saura que c'est nous, puisque nous partirons. » dit Malefoy à l'adresse de Crabb.

Peut-être que Crabb avait peur de se faire prendre, lui. Mais de se faire prendre en quoi ? Ils voulaient simplement voler, rien d'autre !, se raisonna Harry.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » se défendit le vert et argent en levant son nez.

Drago pouffa, suivit de son toutou : Goyle.

« Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ? Nous allons tout sac… »  
« Parce qu'il fait froid ! » coupa-t-il sur un ton de l'évidence.

Harry hocha la tête inutilement tout en se frottant des deux mains. En mai, il faisait frisquet, vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Drago serra ses poings et crispa sa mâchoire.

« On ne me coupe jamais la parole. De plus, il n'y a pas de vent. »

Les sapins sifflaient, cependant.  
« Et puis… »

Malefoy ne finit pas sa phrase, puis afficha un rictus goguenard sur son visage blafard. Les deux autres Serpentards sourirent aussi après quelques secondes. Pourquoi souriaient-ils ? On aurait dit qu'ils fabriquaient quelque chose de louche… Harry ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il se fera découvrir, s'il prenait le risque de rester là. Ses amis n'étaient pas présents. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Aussi, il recula en arri… _Crac !_

Harry sursauta une seconde fois mais plus violemment. Il avait marché sur une fichue branche ! Toutes les injures aussi vulgaires les unes que les autres traversèrent son esprit.

« Bon sang ! Par Merlin ! » s'écria Crabb.

Ces deux jurons aussi étaient passés dans sa tête.  
« _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ ! » cracha Drago en pointant sa baguette en bois d'aubépine en direction d'Harry, à l'aveuglette.

Tiré, raté.

« C'était peut-être un oiseau ! » marmonna Goyle en se relevant, - il était tombé sous le choc.  
« Non ! _Petrificus_ _Totalus_. » beugla-t-il encore une fois.

Harry tomba à la renverse.  
« Touché ! »

Il sourit puis s'avança. Ses pas crissaient sur les feuilles. _Qui_ avait tout entendu ?

« Potter ? »

Il se redressa, ses mains croisées derrière son dos, tel un docteur qui pose des questions à son patient… Les deux autres, tiraient une tête ahurie, murmurant : Potter, à répétition. Drago secoua la tête, ferma les yeux, pinça l'arête de son nez, puis fit face à son ennemi pétrifié.

« Ta mère ne t'a donc pas apprit à ne pas écouter la conversation des gens ? »

Il marmonna cette phrase… cette même phrase qu'il eut déjà dite…  
« Ah, mais j'oublie, elle est morte avant même que tu réalises que tu en as une ! _Enervatum_ ! »

Harry sentit ses doigts emmêler à l'herbe fraîche. Son torse s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration.

« Nous faisons quoi de lui ? » demanda Crabb.  
« _Levicorpus_. »

Harry s'éleva à deux centimètres du sol puis se dirigea au milieu de la clairière, suivit de Malefoy. Il avait un peu peur, mais c'était… qu'éphémère. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas pourquoi, et c'était étrange. Il voyait du coin de l'œil, Malefoy, et il se traitait de tous les noms pour s'être fait prendre. Il insulta aussi de tout ce qu'il pouvait cette branche, oubliée sur le sol…

« Regardez-le. Es-tu seul, Potty ? N'y a-t-il pas tes acolytes ? » demanda faussement intéressé, Malefoy.

Harry s'écroula sur le sol, sa tête s'abattant violement contre une pierre. Ils rigolaient tandis que lui souffrait. Mais aucune larme déborda de ses yeux, il ne laissera pas cette satisfaction.

« Lève-toi. » ordonna Malefoy, le regardant de haut.

Harry avait mal à son genou et il avait donc du mal à se lever. Mais Malefoy ne voyait pas du même œil. Il agita sa baguette et Harry se sentit tout bizarre. Une secousse affreuse parcourut son corps entier. Ses os craquèrent sous la force du sortilège inconnu. Il en souffrait encore plus et, comme s'il était obligé, il se hissa avec puissance, faisant vibrer ses muscles endoloris. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent avec violence. Sur ses pieds, Goyle le poussa en avant. Harry se cogna contre Malefoy qui le poussa à son tour... Il voulait vraiment se débattre, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

« Veux-tu devenir maître de tes gestes ? » questionna Malefoy sous les rires sarcastiques des deux serpents. Il avait un air bizarre sur son visage, comme de triomphe…

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit mais aucun son d'assez audible n'en ressortit. Goyle et Crabb ricanaient beaucoup trop fort.

« Quoi ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils sous la douleur de ses genoux. Ses veines menaçaient d'éclater. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, voulant répondre simplement, mais c'était juste une chose démente, il n'y arrivait pas…

« LA FERME ! » gronda Malefoy d'une voix tonitruante.

Harry sursauta encore et encore. Le silence régnait. Plus rien n'était…

« Bien. Toi, tu parles. Veux-tu redevenir maître de tes gestes ? »

Le Gryffondor souffrait vraiment trop. Ce n'était même pas une question qui se posait ! C'était une évidence. Ainsi, il hocha la tête. Pour son plus grand étonnement, Malefoy agita sa baguette et Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux, comme si jamais il n'avait reçu un sortilège noir.

« Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, les bras croisés plaqués sur son torse.

Crabb s'approcha de Drago, puis lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Harry s'auto haïssait de paraître aussi faible face à Malefoy. Jamais il n'aurait dû venir ici, seul et simplement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et il voulait rentrer dans sa salle commune. D'après la tête du blond, l'idée de Crabb n'était pas la bienvenue. Harry se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il regarda d'un air affolé à gauche puis à droite. Les balais et la forêt. Il pouvait toujours essayer de s'enfuir en volant… Finalement il était plus fort que les trois réunis en Quidditch, alors !

« N'essaye même pas. » murmura Drago qui avait suivi son manège d'un œil attentif.  
« Sinon… » commença Crabb en montrant sa baguette d'un air purement insolent.  
« Sinon quoi ? Espèce d'imbécile. » répliqua Harry qui en avait marre !

Goyle fit un pas en avant, mais une main lui interdit d'en faire plus.

« Tu te calmes directe. » asséna Malefoy, dur.  
« Il ne mérite qu'on le laisse v… »  
« Tais-toi, je dis. »

Drago planta son regard gris dans celui d'Harry. Il fallait bien faire quelque chose… Mais, il-ne-savait-quoi, lui en empêchait.

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? » sollicita-t-il en le jaugeant du regard.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien entendu ou plutôt, rien compris. Il jeta de nouveau un regard en biais en direction des balais, mais lorsqu'il perçut l'éclaircissement de gorge de Malefoy, il prit attention sur leur 'conversation'.

« Rien qui te mets en danger. » rétorqua Harry sur un ton de l'évidence.  
« N'en soit pas si sûr. »  
« Au contraire de toi ? » demanda Harry en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il plissa ses yeux puis un rictus prit place sur ses lèvres. Il hocha étrangement la tête et le rouge et or sentit une secousse dans tout son corps.

« Non je n'ai rien entendu… Vraiment. » dit-il à contre cœur.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire, mais c'était comme s'il avait eu l'obligation de dire ces quelques mots. Il faisait froid et Harry tremblait légèrement. Mais personne ne le remarqua pour l'instant…

« Alors ? De toute manière, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, nous partirons. Alors personne ne saura pour lui. » fit rappeler Goyle dans un murmure.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Drago se retourna vers lui, un sentiment sombre plaqué sur son visage de porcelaine…

« Je t'ai dit _non_. Tu comprends ça ? Ou ton cerveau a fondu ? Il faut lui laisser. »  
« Mais tu t'en fous ! C'était prévu pour ça. » dit-il en montrant d'un coup de tête les arbres. « On dira qu'il était là, par hasard, tant pis pour lui ! »  
« Tût-tût-tût. »

Drago secoua la tête puis lança un regard morne autour de lui, encore. Harry ignorait de quoi il parlait. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne parlait pas de la pluie et du beau temps. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'envie de les suivre, bordel ?

D'ailleurs, Drago se retourna vers lui, instantanément.  
« Hey, Potty… Comment ça se fait que tu es là ? »

Crabb et Goyle ouvrirent grand les yeux puis s'approchèrent dangereusement, leurs baguettes dans leurs mains boudineuses. Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait une carte magique appartenant à son père et ses meilleurs amis… Malefoy se ferait un malin plaisir de la brûler… Pour qu'il puisse ne rester que cendre… Le Serpentard s'approcha lui aussi d'Harry. Une puissance de haine dans les plis de son visage ahuri.

« Tu-me-réponds. » obligea-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il bouillonnait de rage même s'il avait froid. Par Merlin ce qu'il avait envie de lui donner un coup de tête, là, maintenant ! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ni même bouger, comme attaché.

« Je vous ai vu traverser le parc. » répondit-il calmement.  
« Et comment, débile ? »

Harry tourna sa tête en direction de Crabb, qui venait de parler. Sa grosse tête cachant la lueur de la lune.

« Ma salle commune, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, et dans une des grandes tours. Peut-être que vous c'est au sous-sol, mais moi pas. » riposta Harry d'une voix satanique.

Crabb et Goyle firent craquer leurs phalanges. Malefoy ne cilla pas.  
« Tu dis ça comme si tu étais déjà entré dans notre endroit sacré, tu sais… »  
« Pour ton information, tu n'en sais rien. Ton nid de serpents n'a pas eu que des vipères. Je ne parle pas des Serpentards, puisqu'ils sont tous c… »  
« Ferme-là ! » claquèrent Malefoy et Crabb en même temps.

Crabb recula d'un pas tandis que Malefoy s'avançait d'un second.

« Tu m'as l'air bien à l'aise pour une personne qui va bientôt souffrir. » marmonna Malefoy d'un ton serein. Trop serein pour être gentil.

Harry garda le silence. Souffrir ?

« De plus, tu mens. Car ta fichue Tour est de l'autre côté du parc. Je savais que tu n'étais pas très… intelligent. Mais à ce point ? À côté de toi, Goyle est un savant ! »

Harry se traita intérieurement. Il avait spécialement foiré… Il se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues… Sa salive avait à l'instant le gout du sang…

« Alors maintenant tu vas me dire… Comment as-tu su que nous étions là ? » nota Malefoy en le regardant de haut, toujours.

Ils étaient sur un terrain glissant et Harry se promit d'être assez fort afin de ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol, tel un vaurien.

« De toute manière qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ? Que je sache je suis là, c'est fini. » annonça naturellement Harry. Trop naturellement pour être crédible.

« C'est ça le problème. »

Malefoy agita sa baguette et Harry sentit une affreuse pression dans sa tête. Il voulut crier, mais sa bouche était close, comme cousue de façon démesurée. Il en avait mal… Si mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Et ce fut à cet instant, ne sachant pourquoi, qu'il voulut rejoindre ses parents et tous ceux qu'étaient mort en le sauvant. Malefoy marmonna quelque chose en latin et Harry retrouva l'apaisement.

« _Tempus_. » siffla Goyle en pointant le bout de sa baguette devant lui.

L'heure apparut dans l'air qui disparut en un souffle.  
« Nous avions peu de temps, Drake. » annonça Goyle, passablement stressé… Pourquoi ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Que faisait-il ici, bon sang ? Par Merlin, mais il était vraiment inconscient ! Drago recula puis fit les cent pas. Il méditait à quelque chose, sa main cachant sa bouche, l'esprit en pleine réflexion. Crabb fronça les sourcils.

« Tu réfléchis sur quoi faire ? Mais c'est une évidence ! Nous allons le tuer ! »

Harry lâcha un son de stupeur. Le tuer ? Comment ça ? Le tuer... ? Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Même si ce sont des Mangemorts, c'était… contre nature… M'enfin… Oui, tout de même !

« Non. Il n'a rien vu, finalement. » fit rappeler Drago.

Harry et les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air incompréhensible. Malefoy, le Serpentard, la Némésis du petit Potty ne voulait qu'il meure ? Insensé !

« Drago ? Tu vas bien ? » questionna tout de même Crabb pour en être vraiment sûr.

À quel point ce n'était pas courant la situation qu'avait opté Malefoy !

« Évidemment que je vais bien ! C'est juste… que c'est _lui_ qui doit le tuer ! » rajouta rapidement Malefoy d'une voix strict comme s'il voulait être convaincant pour quelque chose.

Il eut un moment de silence. Harry comprit maintenant. Il parlait de Voldemort.

« Ah… ! Ah oui, tu as raison… » avoua Crabb en baissant la tête.  
« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Bon… Toi, Potty… Un _Oubliette_ fera l'affaire ? »

Harry fronça lui aussi les sourcils.

« Mais Drago ! Nous avions la possibilité de le tuer ! Personne ne saura puisque nous partirons ! Tu ne vas pas échapper cette chance innée, quand même, si ? » demanda Goyle de façon… très surprenante.

« Depuis quand sais-tu aligner plus de deux mots dans tes phrases ? Je te l'ai déjà dit de te la fermer non ? Ce n'est pas parce que tout à l'heure j'ai insinué que tu étais plus intelligent que le Survivant que tu dois te sentir… 'élevé'. Calme-toi lorsque tu es face à moi. »

Goyle fit glisser son regard sur le sol, comme s'il avait peur. Malefoy garda le silence puis fit une seconde fois les cent pas, dans une tranquillité angoissante.

Harry, quant à lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. À dire vrai, des tonnes de possibilités se bousculaient dans sa tête, afin de s'enfuir de cet enfer ! Il avait envie de pleurer, lâche comme il était à l'instant. Son cœur battait fort et il priait encore Merlin afin qu'il s'en sorte d'ici puis vivant. Il voulait revoir ses amis et il se demandait s'ils avaient remarqué son absence. Ils pourront venir à son aide et botté les fesses de ces futurs Mangemorts… Dumbledore n'avait pas, comme lui, une carte qui annonçait où se trouvait les élèves ? Il sentait parfaitement le poids léger de sa carte. S'il avait eu sa cape d'Invisibilité, il aurait pu partir, comme un ange chanceux, puis s'envoler… Sauf qu'il était coincé…

Harry essaya à tout prix de regarder Malefoy droit dans les yeux. Mais on aurait presque dit qu'il le fuyait. Crabb et Goyle parlaient entre eux. De temps à autre, Goyle murmurait le sortilège qui affichait le temps. Et Harry avait l'impression qu'il s'était définitivement figé… Il avait un immense poids au bas du ventre… Ses entrailles lui compressaient et son cœur avait lâché. D'ailleurs, il était étonné de ne pas être déjà mort… Une idée immergea dans l'esprit d'Harry. Et s'il prenait sa baguette pour lancer une pluie de sorts sur sa Némésis et ses deux toutous ?

Il sourit malicieusement, sachant pertinemment que le blond était trop occupé à méditer que de le regarder. Doucement, il essaya de diriger sa main vers sa poche de sa robe. Il était vraiment, vraiment étonné de pouvoir bouger… Malefoy avait ôté le sortilège ?

« Crois-tu que je suis bête ? Ta baguette elle est là, avec moi. » informa Drago en ne relevant pas la tête pour autant.

Harry lâcha un cri de désespoir. Quand avait-il bien pu la prendre, bon sang ?

« Raah ! » s'écria-t-il.  
« La ferme. » intervient Crabb.

Il se peut que le Serpentard ait pris en sa possession la baguette d'Harry lorsque Goyle avait poussé le rouge et argent contre Malefoy… Harry gémit. Il-en-avait-ras-le-bol.

Harry ferma violemment les yeux. Puis les rouvrit avec détermination. Il planta son regard noir là où se trouvait Drago. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il ne voyait pratiquement que sa tête grâce aux rayons de la lune. Il continua de le fixer, priant pour qu'il sente son regard et se retourne.

« Regarde-moi, regarde-moi, nom d'une goule ! » murmura-t-il afin que personne n'entende.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il fallait qu'il le regarde, mais c'était ainsi. Peut-être aurait-il pitié. Oh ! Mais un Malefoy n'avait jamais pitié. Drago sentait un regard posé sur lui. Il sentait toute cette haine d'une noirceur incongrue plantée sur lui. Mais il ne voulait pas affronter ce regard. Il ne voulait pas.

« Viens, on s'amuse un peu… » marmonna Goyle à l'adresse de Crabb.

Il fit pivoter son poignet en murmurant 'Endoloris' et Harry tomba sur le sol.

Comme durant sa quatrième année, il sentit ses os se briser, un part un. Son cœur se serrer et ses poumons souffrir. Jamais il n'avait autant eu mal mais il ne voulait pas crier. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction… De crier d'une façon malsaine. Il en avait incroyablement mal et ses membres tremblaient de tout ce qu'il pouvait. Harry avait les yeux grands ouvert et il perçut enfin _son_ regard. Il était gris et c'était une des seules choses qui se voyait dans cette obscurité. Ça faisait effet lumière. Une lumière d'acier qui rendait aveugle…

« C'est bon. Arrête. »

Alors qu'Harry croyait être sa dernière seconde de vie, Goyle releva sa baguette, déçu d'en finir aussi vite, alors qu'il s'éclatait.

« T'es pas marrant, mec. »

Drago haussa les épaules. Ce qu'il avait vu dans les orbes de Potter, n'était pas joli à voir. Il avait envie de vomir.

Harry se releva avec difficulté, comme si tout le poids du monde était sur ses épaules…

« Manière, je m'en fiche de ce que vous alliez faire. » dit Harry en essuyant le filet de sang qui sortait de sa bouche d'un revers de manche.

« Pas aussi simple. » admit Malefoy en le regardant, cette fois-ci.  
« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
« Je te l'ai dit. C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui doit le faire. »  
« Pas ses partisans. »  
« La ferme. »

Harry tiqua.

« Toi la ferme, Malefoy. Tu me déçois ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas une bonne personne, mais de là à être son serviteur ? Va embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe, petit chien ! » dit-il avec véhémence.

Drago vit rouge en même pas une seconde. Il se dirigea vers Harry et lui décrocha une bonne droite. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans le silence qu'avait naquit au plein cœur de la clairière. Jamais on ne devait traiter ainsi un Malefoy.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu me prenais pour une personne ge… »

Drago ne termina pas sa phrase. Harry ne savait pas à quel point la sienne lui avait fait mal au cœur… Au cœur ? Pff. Quelle ironie. Harry essuya de nouveau le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Il avait mal, mais il resta de marbre. De plus, il avait encore froid et c'était le pire.

« T'as froid ? La connerie que tu encaisses ne te réchauffe donc pas ? » demanda Malefoy en arquant un sourcil, oubliant les paroles de sa Némésis…

Harry secoua la tête tandis que les deux autres ricanaient comme toujours !

« Toi c'est tout le mal que tu fais qui te réchauffe. Moi je peux m'améliorer en apprenant sur la vie, mais toi le mal est ancré dans ton avant-bras gauche. Évite de parler, surtout si tu es pire. »

Drago ne cilla pas, encore une fois.

« Tu vas avoir bien chaud dans quelques minutes… » informa Crabb d'une voix graisseuse.

Harry ne comprit pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils mijotaient, mais ce n'était sûrement pas une chose bien.

« Et si nous le tuons maintenant ? » proposa Goyle d'une voix enjouée.

Crabb rigola et Malefoy ne répondit pas. Harry plissa ses yeux. Ils n'allaient pas le tuer ? Ils n'étaient pas si mauvais ? Sa baguette sortait de la poche de Malefoy. Ses amis ne lui avaient jamais autant manqué… Il avait envie de pleurer et ses yeux lui piquaient. Quelle honte…

Ne recevant pas de réponse précise de la part de Malefoy, Goyle prit ça comme un oui puis s'écria une phrase en grec tout en pointant sa baguette en direction d'Harry. C'était la fin, c'était fini… Et Drago n'avait rien dit.

Harry reçu le sort en plein cœur. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces puis pensa automatiquement à Ron, Hermione puis à contre cœur D…

« Potter ? »

Crabb se dirigea vers Potter qui était toujours vivant.

« Il ne meurt donc jamais ce truc ? » demanda-t-il en pointant le Gryffondor de son index boudiné.

Goyle ricana. Malefoy garda le silence.

Harry fut si heureux de ne pas avoir flanché dans l'inconscience ! Il ne savait pas comment mais le maléfice du Serpentard n'avait pas eu d'effet sur lui ! Merlin l'avait écouté, pour une fois…

« Pourquoi tu ne meurs pas, le balafré ? »  
« Si tu veux que quelque chose soit fait, fais le toi-même ! »

Drago plissa des yeux, méfiant. Non, bien sûr que non… Crabb et Goyle pouffèrent. Ils s'en donneront à cœur net de le tuer ! Ils avaient le cœur dur et ils ne connaissaient pas les représailles d'une chose aussi grave. Harry savait qu'il avait à faire à deux personnes complètement ignorées et surtout, inondées de faiblesses, d'ignorances justement, à propos de la vie. Il serra les dents le plus fort possible, priant pour que ce geste l'aide à s'en sortir.

« Tu veux mourir comment ? En poussière, ou droit, comme un homme ? » demanda Crabb.

Harry le fixa toujours avec cet air méconnaissable. Comment pouvaient-ils tuer, arracher une vie ?

Un être ne devait pas avoir cette possibilité. D'éteindre l'existence d'une personne, comme si c'était une bougie et qu'on soufflerait dessus. Il ne répondit pas car, jamais il ne s'était imaginer mourir autrement qu'avec Voldemort. Il quittera sûrement ce monde sans même dire au revoir à ses deux meilleurs amis, qui, à l'heure qu'il était, dormaient paisiblement sans même se douter, qu'il y avait environ une heure, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le voyaient.

Ne sachant pourquoi, Harry ne pouvait se débattre de cette situation. Il ne comprenait pas… Sa baguette n'était pas en sa possession puis… Il n'était pas assez fort pour faire de la magie sans baguette. Une larme salée roula sur sa joue gauche ce que Goyle ne manqua pas de rater… Pour son plus grand damne.

« Hey ! Tu pleures comme un petit bébé ! » dit-il en haussant la voix, son timbre faisant écho dans le bois.

Malefoy tourna la tête vers Harry. Il ne vit que lorsque celui-ci enlevait la larme d'un geste brusque, honteux. Il s'en voulait…

« Qu'est-ce t'as ? Tu as peur de mourir ? Tu as peur que ton cœur ne se relève plus jamais ? »  
« Poétique, tout ça… » murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

Crabb regarda l'heure, encore une fois. Avaient-ils un rendez-vous ? Les balais étaient toujours là… à quoi serviraient-ils et surtout, pour qui ? Harry était tellement assommé par la vérité, qu'il n'entendait pas les Sombrals hennirent, les créatures rugirent… Enfermé dans une bulle, seule sa pensée était vivante.

« Et si on commençait ? »

Tous les trois regardèrent Malefoy. Il ne fit aucun signe d'accord, comme de négation. Que voulait-il à la fin ? Goyle posa encore une fois la question. Il voulait son accord ! Il hocha la tête…

« Potter, prépare-toi à mourir dans les flammes… Tu renaîtras sûrement de tes cendres… »

'_Comme le plus beau des Phœnix,_se dit-il intérieurement en le regardant_._'

Drago baissa la tête. Harry se maudissait. Mourir ainsi, avec faiblesse et soumission.

« Au moins tu prendras satisfaction de me voir crever ainsi. »

Il parlait de lui comme une bête et Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Crabb agita sa baguette, duquel une boule de feu en ressortit. Il ricana puis lança l'éclat sur un hêtre qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Lentement et doucement les racines prirent feu. Avec une douce odeur d'absence, l'odeur parvient aux narines d'Harry, qui frémirent sous l'intensité de la chaleur. Mais il avait froid.

Le buisson d'à côté s'enflamma et des oiseaux s'envolèrent des plus affolés. Harry en avait mal pour eux.

« _Incarcarem_. » chuchota Drago.

Harry sentit des liens se serrer autour de lui. Son cœur battait si fort, qu'il en souffrait. Il voulait pleurer et il n'avait que deux personnes en tête… Ron et Hermione. De la fumée les encerclait. Il toussait et le feu s'aventurait vite vers lui…

« Venez, mentons sur les balais ! » s'écria Crabb.

Voilà à quoi ils servaient. Malefoy ne bougea pas. Les lèvres d'Harry remuèrent.

« Au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas avoir froid… avec tout ça. »

Drago continua de le fixer. Il transpirait tellement la chaleur était telle. Mais Harry avait toujours l'air d'avoir froid, pourquoi ?

« Drake, vient on décolle. Ils arrivent ! » beugla Goyle en tapant du pied afin de décoller.

Le feu était trop près d'Harry, ses pieds s'embrasaient. Il pleurait. Il en avait cure de pleurer en face de la mort, car dans les pleurs tu nais, dans les pleurs tu meurs.

Il leva son regard vers Drago, les lueurs des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Et lui percevait encore plus, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il faisait chaud mais Harry avait froid. Oui, la mort était froide, aussi froide que la haine. Elle l'enveloppa comme une immense couverture… Et il sentit pour la toute première fois, chaque problème le quitter. Excepter un seul. Celui qui encrait le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu correctement s'aimer…

Drago ne bougea pas. Son regard était fixé sur lui. C'était une erreur… Voici son âme sœur envolé à tout jamais rejoignant une toute autre vie. Il en avait peur…

Et ce fut lorsque qu'il ne vit plus personne, ni même ses ''amis'', ni même _Harry_, qu'il décida de s'enfuir à tout jamais, de plonger dans l'inexistence. De plonger dans ce qu'on nommait la crainte et la terreur. De mourir lui aussi, car jamais il avait pensé à l'abandonner. Non, car il l'aimait et de savoir ses ailes brûlées il voulait en terminer.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas a laisser votre avis en commentaire. La fin, et je le souhaite, qu'elle ne vous a pas déçue ! Merci, bisouuuuuus !

**Petit proverbe : ''L'amitié est l'amour sans ailes.'' George Gordon.**


End file.
